


Valentine's Day 2016

by sodappend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Facials, Implied Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and oneshots written for Valentine's Day.</p><p>(Multiple pairings, ratings are either Mature or Explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuroken : dress up (Mature)

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write maybe one or two fluffy drabbles for Valentine's Day, and then things happened and they got a bit kinky, then I gave up and ended up just writing a bunch of porn.
> 
> All of these were originally published on my [writing Tumblr](http://otphell.tumblr.com/) \- individual links are on each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuro discovers he really, _really_ likes Kenma in a skirt.

Tetsurou was dying.

No, he was already dead. There was no other explanation for the situation he currently found himself in. He blinked slowly, wondering if he’d fallen asleep in the middle of doing his homework, or started hallucinating from stress.

He opened his mouth, but shut it again with an audible ‘clack’ when he realised that he’d forgotten how to speak.

Kenma was sitting on his knees in front of him, honest to gods dressed in a (very, _very_ ) skimpy schoolgirl uniform. Tetsurou swallowed. Kenma was staring at him intently, almost sternly, from beneath his eyelashes with barely a blush on his cheeks and _gods_ Tetsurou didn’t even know he was _into_ that until this moment.

“Kenma…?” Tetsurou choked, finally finding voice at the same time Kenma decided to crawl forward and straddle him, and _motherfucker he was wearing panties_.

“Shut up, Kuro,” Kenma said, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss the corner of Tetsurou’s lips, hands moving to pin his wrists to the bed.

Tetsurou found that the slight blush on Kenma’s cheeks did nothing to diminish the edge in his voice. His lips trailed up Tetsurou’s jaw, teeth coming out to nibble, and Tetsurou shivered when Kenma breathed lightly at his ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kuro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here.](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139306170310/tetsurou-was-dying-no-he-was-already-dead)


	2. tsukkiyama : discoveries (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei finds that Yamaguchi's been hiding some interesting things

Kei was _not okay_.

He hadn’t meant to see them. He was just digging through the chest at the foot of the bed, looking for a duvet cover to replace the one he put in the wash, when he found the paper bag buried under piles of blankets. Not remembering putting it there, he opened it, only to withdraw his hands as if they’d been shocked, because _no way_ , he was seeing things, someone else had probably planted the bag there. No way had Yamaguchi actually gone out and bought a bag of… _things_.

Lube. Cuffs. Rope. What he was sure a _flogger_. Buttplugs of various sizes. One of them had a _tail_ attached, for fuck’s sake.

All of them were clearly unused, sealed neatly in their packaging, which was a small ( _very_ small) relief.

Before he could work himself up to a proper meltdown, the door opened, and his brain somehow decided that slamming the chest closed was the most subtle course of action.

“Tsukki-” Yamaguchi paused, processing the loud crack of wood and the panicked look on Kei’s face.

“I guess you saw?” He asked, his hand coming up to run sheepishly through his hair. Kei, still not confident in his ability to speak, simply raised his eyebrows.

“Um, Kuroo-san gave me some books during Christmas,” Yamaguchi said slowly, thinking through his words. “And they gave me some, uh. Ideas.”

Kei’s eyebrows went up higher then he thought was possible for them to go. Because  _Ideas_.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, cheeks reddening. “I should have talked to you first, but there was a big Valentine’s Day sale at the shop. If you’re really not interested I could return them.”

“It’s not that I- I don’t- I mean, I wouldn’t know how to-” Kei started, before swallowing and shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “I have no idea how to use any of this stuff.”

There was a long, contemplative pause. Kei fidgeted.

“Well,” Yamaguchi said. “Who said we had to use them on me?” 

Kei’s head whipped around to look at him. Yamaguchi had asked the question curiously, eyebrows raised and the same bright, guiltless smile on his face, but there was a gleam in his eye that Kei was almost scared to acknowledge.

He could feel his cheeks heating, and Yamaguchi’s smile morphed into an impish smirk.

Kei would swear he didn’t whimper right there, but Yamaguchi would beg to differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here.](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139320865105/kei-was-not-okay-he-hadnt-meant-to-see-them-he)


	3. kuroken : facial (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kenma fries Kuro's brain.

“Come on my face.”

Tetsurou gasped, stilling his hand to firmly grasp the base of his cock, because there was no way he’d actually just heard that.

“What?” He choked out, hand tightening until it was borderline painful, because if those words had actually come out of Kenma’s mouth he was _done,_ he was going to come right there.

“Come on my face. I won’t mind,” Kenma said, tilting his head so that the tip of Tetsurou’s cock was right above his lips.

Tetsurou groaned and started stroking his cock, hard and fast, wanting to close his eyes from the pleasure but not willing to lose sight of Kenma’s face, pupils blown and lips still glistening from sucking Tetsurou’s cock.

Tetsurou could only grunt as he came hard, barely able to keep his eyes open to watch his come landing in streaks on Kenma’s face. He stroked himself through his orgasm, moaning at the near overstimulation as shivers continued to wrack his body, too overwhelmed to hear Kenma moan as the last spurt of Tetsurou’s come landed right on his lips.

As Tetsurou tried to slow his breathing, Kenma’s tongue peeked out to lick the come from his lips and Tetsurou cursed, his cock giving an abortive twitch at the sight.

“You’re trying to kill me,” He said once he finally recovered, running a hand through his hair. “Where did that even come from?”

Kenma still hadn’t moved, breathing deep and measured, eyes glazed over,

“C’mon, I’ll take care of you,” Tetsurou said, hand reaching out to pull Kenma up.

Kenma twitched when Tetsurou’s hand touched his shoulder, his cheeks abruptly reddening. He stood shakily, shaking his head as he turned to head to the bathroom.

He mumbled something under his breath as he walked away, his blush deepening. Tetsurou’s blood was still roaring in his ears, but he could swear Kenma had said “No need.”

“Fuck.” He groaned, leaning back and pressing his palms against his eyes. “I give up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's my fave hhe :>
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr [here.](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139326926890/come-on-my-face-tetsurou-gasped-stilling-his)


	4. daisuga : thighs (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga really likes Daichi's thighs.

“Fuck, Dachi.”

Daichi could only groan at the feeling of Suga lubing him up, slick hands caressing his inner thighs, trailing up to caress his balls. Upright on the bed, on his knees with his legs slightly apart, he felt completely at Suga’s mercy. He twitched as Suga reached around to tap at the base of the plug that was in his ass, the small nudge to his prostate reverberating throughout his body.

After a few moments, Suga finally pulled away, pausing to admire his handiwork. Daichi’s thighs were glistening with lube, pre-come dripping non-stop down the shaft of his cock. Suga got off the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand to slick his own cock, and moved to kneel behind him.

“Thighs together,” He said, and Daichi shivered as he complied, pressing his legs as close together and arching his back so his ass stuck out.

Suga placed his hands firmly on Daichi’s waist and pressed his hips forward until the head of his cock slipped into the small, triangular space where Daichi’s thighs met. He thrust once, moaning at the pressure of Daichi’s muscles surrounding him, the slick of the warm, silky lube, and the light brush of Daichi’s balls.

“Fuck,” Suga said, reaching out to wrap his hand around Daichi’s cock, stroking in time with the movement of his hips. “Your thighs are fucking amazing, Daichi.”

“Suga,” He gasped brokenly, overwhelmed by the tight grip on his shaft and the feeling of Suga rubbing against him “I’m gonna come.”

Suga moaned in response, shifting so he could drive his cock forward even harder, tensing as he rushed towards his own orgasm.

“Come then,” He said, panting, biting at his lip. He moved his other hand, slipping his fingers between the cheeks of Daichi’s ass. “I’m coming too.” 

Without warning, he pulled harshly at the base of the plug. Daichi made a noise between a high whine and sob as he came hard all over the sheets, Suga catching some of Daichi’s come in his hand to smear all over Daichi’s cock. Suga could only gasp brokenly at the feeling of Daichi tensing around him as his own orgasm followed, pulling out just enough as he came to see his load drip down Daichi’s inner thighs.

After a moment, they both fell forward, collapsing in a heap on the bed.

“We should do that again,” Daichi said, breath still a little short, shifting so Suga was more beside than on top of him. He grimaced at the cooling wetness between his legs, and wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist.

“Mhm,” Suga said drowsily, pressing a kiss onto Daichi’s nose before moving to bury his head in Daichi’s chest. “Later. Sleep first. Happy Valentine’s Day,” He mumbled, voice muffled.

Daichi huffed in amusement, kissing the top of Suga’s head before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was my least favourite. Thigh fucking is surprisingly hard to write orz
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr [here.](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139335226365/fuck-dachi-daichi-could-only-groan-at-the)


	5. asanoya : rough sex (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noya finally gets Asahi to let loose.

Yuu felt cheated.

Watching Asahi now, his eyes closed, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his brows drawn together as he bounced Yuu on his cock, he thought they really ought to have been having sex like this for months.

His legs wrapped around Asahi’s waist, Asahi’s arms wrapped around him to support his weight, Yuu was stretched deliciously open, moans punched out of him whenever Asahi’s cock nudged against his prostate. It was good, so good, but he wanted _more_ , because he knew Asahi had more to give.

“Asahi-san,” He said, trying to keep his voice stern and steady despite the sparks of pleasure making their way up his spine, “You’re holding back. I can feel it. _Fuck me_ , Asahi-san, I can take it.”

Yuu dug his nails _hard_ into Asahi’s shoulder blades, and Asahi sucked in a breath through his teeth.

Bingo.

Asahi opened his eyes and Yuu’s cock twitched at the sheer intensity of his gaze, the same look that gave Yuu shivers whenever he saw it on the court. Asahi’s legs moved further apart, his arms shifting and moving Yuu until he had _all of Yuu’s weight_ on just his arms, Yuu bent almost in half.

Asahi canted his hips forward just as he pushed Yuu down _hard_ , and Yuu keened as Asahi’s cock reached even deeper inside him, the new angle causing unrelenting pressure on his prostate. Asahi’s arms loosened around Yuu at the sound he made, and he could already feel Asahi withdrawing and an apology forming on his lips.

“No!” Yuu gasped, desperate to feel that pressure inside him again. “That was perfect, Asahi-san, don’t stop, please just ram your cock into me, _please_.”

“Yuu,” Asahi groaned brokenly and complied, setting a brutal pace right off the bat. Yuu was moaning non-stop, sobbing every time the head of Asahi’s cock brushed hard against his prostate. The feeling of Asahi’s arms completely surrounding him, manhandling him, of Asahi letting loose and fucking Yuu’s hole as hard as he liked was unbelievable hot. Yuu bit his lip, feeling his orgasm building faster than it ever had, his toes curling from the sheer pleasure.

Yuu reached up and tangled his fingers in Asahi’s hair before tugging hard. Asahi honest to gods _growled_ , his gaze now closer to a glare. Yuu would’ve thought it impossible, but Asahi began to fuck into him even harder, slamming into his hole, and Yuu cried out as his orgasm snuck up on him before he could even touch his cock, coming so hard that his whole body convulsed and he splattered his own chest with come.

Asahi continued to fuck him, sending violent shudders through Yuu’s body as near-painful aftershocks wracked him with every brush against his oversensitive prostate. Just as it was becoming too much Asahi groaned and pushed in deep before coming long and hard into Yuu’s ass.

When he finished, they both slumped, Asahi’s weight pressing Yuu into the wall. After a moment, he pulled out, Yuu wincing as his hole began to protest the rough treatment. Asahi shifted Yuu in his arms until he was being carried bridal style to the bed, and he just smiled at up at him, too fucked-out to protest.

Once they were cleaned up and settled, legs tangled under the covers, Asahi sent an accusing look at Yuu, but Yuu held a hand up to his face before he could start his tirade.

“I, for one, just had the craziest orgasm of my life.” He said, raising an eyebrow and beginning to run his fingers gently through Asahi’s hair, “And if you refuse a repeat of that I may just break up with you.”

Asahi blushed and frowned at him, shaking his head as if to brush off Yuu’s ridiculousness, before sighing and relaxing into Yuu’s touch, as if resigning himself to his fate.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Asahi said some moments later, voice raspy, pulling Yuu against his chest.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Asahi-san,” Yuu said as he felt himself begin to fall asleep, nuzzling into the crook of Asahi’s neck. “’love you.”

As Asahi let out a squeak, Yuu thought that might not have been the best time to drop that tidbit of information, but as he drifted off surrounded by Asahi’s warmth he found he couldn’t bring himself to care very much.

He could deal with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this size difference is a gift to humanity
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr [here.](http://otphell.tumblr.com/post/139339931530/yuu-felt-cheated-watching-asahi-now-his-eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Happy Valentine's/Palentines/Galentines Day, folks!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://spaceicecream.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat! My [fic side blog](http://otphell.tumblr.com/) exists as well, so feel free to send in some prompts!


End file.
